Not Yet
by BandBfan24
Summary: Booth starts his campaign to win Bones. They discuss crossing the line. BB fluff, gotta love it.


This a one-shot, that I woke up thinking about the other day. Hope you like it. Let me know.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the idea, are you happy? I'm not.

**NOT YET**

As Booth followed Brennan through the lab to her office, he couldn't believe how upset she was. It hadn't been that big of a deal. He had to quicken his pace to keep up with her. When they entered the office, he closed the door and leant back against it. He crossed his arms and waited for the inevitable eruption. He didn't have to wait long.

'Booth that was so rude. I can't believe you did that right in front of me' she yelled as she spun to face him.

'Simmer down Bones, it wasn't that big of a deal' he told her as he flashed his charm smile, hoping to diffuse her temper. No such luck!

'Don't you use that charm smile on me Seeley Booth. I was humiliated.' She shouted at him.

'Why were you humiliated Bones?' he asked even though he knew the answer. He wasn't sure if he could get her to admit it. However, Booth sure was planning on having fun trying to get her to.

'You were checking that girl out! Right in front of me!'

Booth had to struggle to contain his laughter, this was going to be easier than he thought. He pushed off the door and walked slowly toward Bones.

'But Bones, we're not a couple, so why should it bother you if I check some girl out.' He asked as he continued to walk in her direction. 'Beside Bones it is an anthropological inevitability that guys are gonna check out girls from time to time. Face it Bones, you were jealous.'

'I was not jealous.' She huffed, backing up as he got closer. She only stopped because she came up against the edge of her desk. Booth didn't stop until he was mere inches from her.

'Yes you were Bones, it's another anthropological inevitability.' He told her with a smile.

'Don't turn my word around on me Booth.' She emphasized her words by poking his chest with her finger. 'Besides if you knew it would upset me why would you do it anyway?'

'Because she was well structured.' He told her simply.

'You once told me I was well structured Booth.' She said to him, her voice took on a husky sounds as she rubbed her finger against his chest.

Booth swallowed hard, she was turning the tables around on him, now he was thinking he probably shouldn't have started this. When he looked in her eyes, he saw the challenge there and knew he wasn't giving up just yet. In order to get control of the situation back, he took hold of the hand on his chest and began to slowly rub his thumb against her wrist.

'No Bones, I didn't say you were structured well, I said that you were structured VERY well.' He dropped his voice, so it was deep and husky.

'So does that mean…..'

"Yes, it does.' He said honestly 'I've checked you out before, quite a lot actually. And I must say, the view was quite impressive.'

'Booth. Why are you doing this? Do you remember our conversation, we both agreed that there are certain people that you can't sleep with.'

'I know Bones, but what I meant was that there are certain people that you can't just have sex with.' He looked into her eyes and held her gaze, he really needed her to hear and understand him. 'However, Temperance, there are certain people, or in this case, a certain couple where it would be more than just sex. It would mean something more than just satisfying some urge. I'm looking for more than that, I want it ALL. I play for keeps from here on in. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

She inhaled sharply at his words, her blue eyes going wide as she got his meaning. He wanted a serious relationship with her, he wanted forever. All she could do was nod her head.

'I also told you that there was line that couldn't be crossed, ever. I was wrong Bones, that line can and will more than likely be crossed at some point.'

'Do you want to cross the line Booth?' her voice was barely a whisper.

Booth released her hand and raised both of his to cup her face. He lowered his head to look into her eyes, their noses almost touching.

'Temperance, let me ask you something first. Do you trust me?'

'Yes with my life.' She answered quickly, obviously needing no time to think about it.

'I know you do, but do you trust me with your heart?' he asked slowly.

'I….Booth….I….' she stammered.

Booth closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He knew the answer but it still hurt. She needed more time. Lifting his head, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Releasing her and moving towards the door. Once at the door he opened it and turned to look back at her.

God, she's beautiful, he thought to himself. For quite a while now, he had been wanting and hoping for more than friendship with her. Today he saw glimpses that it was a possibility. Today was the first step, the first of many. Looking at her now, he knew she was worth what ever it took. He wasn't kidding when he told her played for keeps. Booth wasn't going to be happy with anything less than forever.

'You didn't answer my question Booth.'

"My answer is no Bones. I don't want to cross that line.' He said solemnly.

'Oh.' He could see what he thought was disappointment on her face. As he continued to look at her, he couldn't help the smile that came upon his face.

'Not yet Bones, but I will.' And with that he turned and left. If he had waited just a moment longer he wouldn't have missed the smile. Or the words that she whispered.

'Not yet Booth.' To her the words were a promise. 'Just not yet.'

The End.

So whatcha think?


End file.
